Every Touch Will Bring Me To Life
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Kames smut. For Kames All Over! :)


**A/N **This was really difficult to write. Like, I still don't know about it. Not only that but I struggled immensely with it. Boo. I still hope you like it Jarrett. ._.

* * *

**Every Touch Will Bring Me To Life**

_"Uhnn, yes James, right there!" Kendall panted out between ragged and harsh breaths. James was between his raised V shaped legs, pounding his 9 inch cock in and out of Kendall's pink hole, hitting the blonde's prostate dead on._

_"Like this, baby?" James smirked. He was hovering above his young lover's upper body while keeping __**his **__upper body raised with his two strong arms that were on each side of Kendall's head. His lower body was blurry as it quickly moved back and forth towards Kendall's slightly raised ass._

_"Y-yes, so much~!" the blonde mewled in pleasure. James leaned down and connected their lips hotly, immediately forcing his tongue between the blonde's pink lips and into his sweet mouth. Kendall moaned at this before weakly wrapping his arms around James' neck and pulling himself up into his bigger body. _

_James looped an arm around his lover's waist before holding him flush against his chest as he continued to fuck him hard. _

_"Ah ah ahn!" Kendall bit his boyfriend's shoulder when he felt a particular hard thrust that slowly began his upcoming orgasm. And then each thrust after that quickly built his end until finally, with a brutal snap of his hips and his thick cock ramming into Kendall's sweet spot, Kendall came with a scream, his vision going black._

_The pretty boy continued to slid in and out of his spent lover, not feeling like he was going to last much longer due to when Kendall came and hugged his dick wet, hot and tight. Seconds later after several more thrusts, James found himself emptying his load into the blonde's hole, filling it to the brim. Kendall, even in his state, felt his boyfriend's cum in his ass and moaned. _

_"Jamie," he murmured, voice thick with lust and love. James buried his face into the crook of Kendall's neck before slowly moving his hips backwards and snapping them forward. _

_Round 2? Yes please._

_"Uhn, yes~!" Kendall whimpered as James slowly build up speed and was once more fucking him hard and senseless._

_"JamesJamesJamesJamieJames," Kendall chanted._

_"Mmm, James, just like that Jamie, James _James James, JAMES!" Kendall screamed hoarsely as he arched of his and James' bed and came in his hand which was down in his plaid (and now sticky) boxers. His body was shaking and he was breathing hard. Not only that but he was growing back in his underwear.

"Ugh, Jamie," he moaned, flipping on his side to pout at his sleeping boyfriend. James was on his stomach while his face was turned to the side with his left cheek pressed against the pillow. His muscled arms were under his pillow, holding it tight to him like some big teddy bear.

The blonde rolled his eyes. If they were being robbed, the pretty boy would sleep through it. He'd sleep through anything. Well. Not this time. Kendall was horny and just him and his hand wasn't going to cut it.

Scooching forward until he was pressing against James, Kendall leaned up until his mouth was lined up with the older sleeping male's. Flicking out his tongue in a kitty manner, the blonde began to lick James' slightly parted mouth before slipping the muscle inside.

"Jamie," he cooed, "Wake up!" bitting James' bottom lip, Kendall slowly nudged the bigger male onto his back before crawling on him. Once he was straddling the brunette, Kendall connected their lips together before slowly rolling his lower body against James'.

"Ugh." the brunette grunted.

"Baby, I need you now," Kendall moaned as he continued to grind down on his boyfriend, small moans escaping his opened mouth. The blonde was completely hard now, turned on by the way James felt so amazing underneath him. Leaning down, the boy attached his mouth to the pretty boy's neck.

At this, James slowly cracked open his eyes before moaning when he felt a body on his moving up and down pleasurably. "Kendall?" he groaned before grasping the blonde's hips. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Horny," the younger boy mewled out, whimpering when he felt James growing hard under him. "Need you in me now~!"

"Uhn, no. It's 2 in the morning, get your ass to sleep and leave me be." the brunette grouched before moaning.

"Can't sleep. Too horny. Horny dreams. Fuck me." Kendall demanded a bit incohorently as he quickened his pace grinding on James.

"Wh-what?" James gasped with pleasure, hazel eyes growing darker, "I'm not fucking you- _god, Doll, _ugh, will you stop?!" James flipped the smaller boy over onto his back and glared at him. Kendall wasn't fazed. In fact, he was feeling happier this way. Wrapping his legs around James' waist, the blonde yanked the older boy on him before lifting his hips up and gyrated them with a moan.

James moaned as well, feeling Kendall's rock hard dick brush over his. Groaning, James began to roll his hips forward in a deep manner, sliding the blonde's body up with the action.

"Yes~!" Kendall moaned appreciatively while wrapping his arms around James' neck. James buried his face into the blonde's neck and bit down on the soft flesh hard.

"I'm not having sex with you at two in the morning," James breathed against Kendall's neck. He rolled their hips together again, even deeper before making the blonde mewl. "But I'll still make you cum as hard humping the fuck out of you."

Kendall shivered at his boyfriend's words before smiling teasingly. "Is that a threat, Jamie? _Ohhh!_" he threw his head back with a moan when James quickened his hip rolls.

"_No, it's a promise._" the brunette whispered hotly into Kendall's right ear before slipping his tongue inside. The blonde squirmed at that before screaming when James knocked his legs down from his waist and spread them apart so he could go even deeper.

As their lower bodies slid up and down, moving together sensually and deeply, James sought out Kendall's lips and kissed him passionately. The blonde moaned weakly into the older male's mouth while gently holding onto the back of said male's neck. Their lips danced heatedly together until Kendall was out of breath and pulled away panting.

James kiss around his boyfriend's swollen mouth before trailing fiery kisses down his sweet, pale neck. Kendall arched off the bed with a mewl when he felt James' mouth wrap around his sensitive neck and suck. "J-Jay~" the blonde moaned and cupped the back of James' head with one hand before pressing the older boy's face more into his neck as he continued slamming his hips together with Kendall's.

"I'm gonna c-come," Kendall warned with a whimper when he felt the familiar tingling feeling of his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach.

James just bit his neck and humped him harder and faster and fuck, Kendall was moving up and down and upupup and-

"_Ah aah sh-shiiit!" _the blonde squealed when he exploded hard inside his boxers. James groaned when he felt the sudden wetness inside his boyfriend's boxers before giving one last thrust and coming himself. With a trembling, tired body, James collapsed on an even more tired Kendall. Both of their boxers were heavy with sticky cum. It was an uncomfortable feeling but James was too tired to care.

Kendall, on the other hand, was just as tired but was really wanted his soaked boxers off him.

"J-James, move so I can take my boxers off." he said with a shaky voice.

"I don' wanna," the pretty boy replied, nuzzling his head into Kendall's sweet scented neck.

"Uhn, James, get off. They're bothering me!" Kendall huffed. James sighed sourly before smirking. Without looking at his blonde, James slowly slid down his body until he was face to face with the boy's wet stained plaid boxers.

Kendall was already focused on him, big emerald eyes staring intently at him. "Jay?" his soft voice was full of question but James ignored him and leaned down, placing a kiss to the blonde's covered member. Kendall moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut when he felt continuous kisses everywhere on his dick. His eyes flew open though when he felt a warm mouth wrap around him, sucking hungrily.

"Oh god!" he whimpered before raising up and reached down to grab some of James' hair. James just smirked around Kendall's dick and continued to bite, lick and suck all at the same time. It wasn't long for Kendall to grow immensely hard and it definitely wasn't hard for him to explode in his boxers yet again.

James grinned as he slowly peeled off his boyfriend's soaked underwear and flung it across the room in a random direction. When the younger boy's dick was exposed to him, James eagerly licked him clean of all his cum before sucking him into his mouth once and let go.

"Fuck," Kendall groaned and James laughed. Crawling back up his lover's body, James kissed the flushed looking blonde sweetly before rolling off him and onto the bed. Pulling him in his arms, James kissed the top of Kendall's head and closed his eyes.

"We're going to sleep now, kay?" he told the blonde while hugging him tighter into his chest. He chuckled when he felt the smaller male trembling in his arms.

"Okay..." Kendall replied quietly back before letting out a yawn. Snuggling closer to his boyfriend, he mumbled, before falling asleep, "I have not objections to that."

James chuckled again before closing his own tired eyes, holding onto Kendall throughout the rest of the night.


End file.
